


Siren

by Rineia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rineia/pseuds/Rineia
Summary: Love beneath the waves.





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Quick story I wrote in an hour because the image wouldn't leave me. Hope you like it.

I pitched headlong into the black.

Immediately the crashing thunder and steady drumbeat of pouring rain were muted, right along with everything else. My lungs burned for want of breath not taken, up become a vague concept with no reality, and I knew myself lost. Falling off of a ship during a storm meant the end; everyone knew that. Especially for a mere cabin girl, the rest of the crew weren’t going to go out of their way to find me in such conditions.

Even if I were able to see anything in the inky blackness of the water, I knew my vision would be fading. My body craved air and I cruelly denied it, precious seconds passing as I flailed in the direction I thought the surface to be, but I never broke through.

In my final moments, I thought I saw a light approaching, a bright star on its way to me. Ah; heavens at last, Val Himself welcoming me to the afterlife. 

‘Take me,’ I thought, and then everything ended.

~~

I do not know how long it was before I awoke.

A soft humming, the most gorgeous, beautiful song I had ever heard in my life. These must be the heavens, I thought; where else could such an exquisite voice be heard?

I opened my eyes. The world around me was fuzzy and dimly lit, the ceiling above curved in a smooth dome and crafted from stone. These were not the heavens I had expected, the afterlife I had been taught to anticipate. Val lived in palaces of gold and jewels, not … this.

My body ached, my head pounded, but it was only a few moments before I realized myself to be awake. Awake … and thus still alive. How? How could I have survived?

I stirred, moving to sit up despite my protesting body. The humming abruptly ceased, and my soul cried out in protest. “Nay, nay, rest,” came that same soothing, feminine voice, and finally my eyes focused enough to reveal to me my savior.

It was a woman -- the most perfect, beautiful woman anyone could ever imagine. Her skin was pale, her long blonde hair fanning out around her as though alive. Wide eyes, the sclera black but irises a bright striking purple made it immediately clear that the woman was not human. Still, her small button nose and full lips contributed to how exquisitely attractive she truly was.

She was unclothed, her full breasts completely on display. Large and soft, capped with nipples the palest of pink, but she displayed not even a hint of modesty or uncertainty … the reason for which became evident.  
“Siren!” I gasped, suddenly more awake than ever, recoiling away from her despite her soul-singing beauty. I pressed my back against the curved stone wall, as far as I could go, which wasn’t far. “You did this. You brought the storm upon us, you would see us all lost at sea!”

Her delicate eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You think I did this? Calm yourself, dearest, you still need rest --” 

“What I need is to be rejoined with my ship!” The Azure. A simple merchant’s ship, to be sure, but she was the vessel I called home. Had it been sunk in the storm? How fared Captain Taryn and all the rest? 

The siren smiled, though it was a sad turn of her lips. “I do not think you will be rejoined with your ship in the near future, dearest. It sails still,” she added quickly, seeing my despair rise within an instant, “but it continued on without you. By this time it is far, far away.”

My heart ached at this news, but it made sense. It wasn’t like one of the officers had tumbled overboard in the storm; I was the lowest of the low, a mere cabin girl, and they would have written me off as a simple casualty of the trip. An offering to calm the raging waters of the sea.

“Then why do I still live? I fell into the sea, I should have drowned.” My posture had not calmed whatsoever, my back still pressed as firmly against the wall as I was able to manage. A sailor simply did not relax near a siren!

“I rescued you. You were fortunate; another instant and you would have drowned indeed.” She gestured to my chest, and I glanced down to see a number of things. First: I was as naked as the siren. Reflexively, my arm lifted to cover my meager bosom, but I lowered it after a moment, my cheeks burning. There was no point; she had been seeing me naked for some time, undoubtedly. 

Second: in the shallow dip between my breasts rested a pendant. A five-pointed star, carved from some kind of light and hollow stone, that glowed from within with its own light. “What is this?” I asked, reaching up to lift the star to inspect it more closely. An image flashed in my mind: the approaching star before I lost consciousness. Could it have been?

“It is what allows you to breathe here as though you were on land, and indeed, to hear and speak and move as normally as I can.” It hit me only then that … well, sirens lived underwater, and we were clearly in the siren’s home. Thus …

“Sorcery! You would save my life with magic?” I nearly spat the word, my anger returning. Magic was the worst of luck for any sailor; such trickery always lead to misfortune. 

“I would save your life, dearest.” Her patience seemed endless, her tone soothing, but she maintained a healthy distance at my bedside. “If you would rather be dead, you may feel free to remove the amulet.” My fingers twitched against the star, as though about to rip it from my neck, but stilled. For all that had happened, facing my mortality, I realized then one simple truth: I did not want to die. And because of a siren and sorcery, I still lived. Surely I owed her some measure of gratitude, but thanking someone like her for something like that felt like a step too far. 

“What happens now?” I asked instead. Without my ship, and reliant on a trinket for my continued survival, my options seemed limited at best.

Her narrow shoulders rose and fell in a small shrug. “I was hoping you would opt to linger here, at least for some time. My kind, the Daughters of Lareza, do not care for the company of one another, but cursed with eternal loneliness. It is why we sing, in the hopes of attracting company.” She swam slightly closer, and it was only then that I properly looked down to see her lower half.

Below her flat, taut belly was a sudden shift: rather than legs, she sported a long, sleek tail in the same purple as her eyes. It did not look scaled, in the manner of a fish, but rather smooth to the sight more like that of a shark. 

Loathe as I was to admit it, it was as beautiful as the rest of her, and a part of me longed to feel it for myself. Was that the lingering of her sorcery? It must have been. I had always looked on women as men did -- such a thing was not uncommon for lady sailors -- and even I had to confess that her human portion was the most winsome woman I had ever laid eyes on. And yet, though her nature as a siren repulsed me, her body attracted me in sinfully equal measure.

My cheeks continued to burn, and I felt my body responding, but I made no move to bridge the distance between us. “You expect me to stay here, siren? What …” I swallowed, my mouth somehow dry. “I suppose I do not really have an option, do I? It is not as though I can simply leave.” 

She laughed, but there remained that undercurrent of sadness that seemed to run through everything she did and said. “You can swim, and you will find your stamina greater than you may remember, though the ocean remains teeming with dangers for one not accustomed to traveling beneath the waves.” I frowned at that, but she continued. “However, if you do me the kindness of granting me your company for one year, I will return you to the shore myself when that time has passed.”

Was this the fate of all who succumbed to the siren’s song? Did they all simply seek company, as she claimed? The idea that she must have been lying was prominent in my mind, but reason prevailed: what cause would she have to lie? If she sought only my doom, she could have left me to drown. 

“A year,” I echoed, and she nodded. “What would we do for a year?” Perhaps she intended to use it to practice more sorcery upon me. Perhaps she sought to make me her slave, beholden to the beauty of her voice and form. 

Or perhaps she spoke true, and she wanted naught but company.

She clapped, the first truly joyous action I had seen her take. Perhaps she knew then, just as well as I did even if I did not want to admit it to myself, that I was going to take her offer. “We would spend time together. Learn from one another. There is much I do not know of the human world, just as there is undoubtedly much you could learn of me and my kind and life beneath the waves.” She pressed closer, her shark’s tail resting properly on the bed, and I could not deny glancing down to see the heaving of her truly magnificent bosom. Excitement permeated her posture and her dark, inhuman eyes.

“And if I am truly fortunate,” she continued, but let her thought trail off into action: the siren leaned forward and abruptly captured her lips with my own. 

Soft. Every bit of her was soft. Her breasts pillowed against my own, her lips were like sweetest honey, and she kissed me with a hunger born of years of loneliness and forced repression. This was a woman who truly wanted me, I knew, even if it was for what I represented rather than for myself. 

In that moment, my body surrendered, and I knew I did not care to mark the difference.

My arms slipped thoughtlessly around her narrow body and drew her more fully to me. Her human portion felt like any of the women I had bedded previous, albeit so perfectly formed it was like comparing gold to mere stones. My lips parted, and she took the invitation, her tongue abruptly invading my mouth along with a soft rumbling moan of delight; even that small noise was as beautiful as every other sound she made. Her tongue was longer than I anticipated and I felt myself shivering in sheer delight as I imagined that powerful muscle between my thighs.

I let one hand travel over the curve of her bottom -- or where her bottom would have been, I suppose. Instead, I found the warm, smooth flesh of her tail, far more pliant and pleasant than I had expected. Those who had interacted with them said shark’s skin to be rough, but the siren’s was nothing of the sort, and I found myself wondering what it would be like to rub much more of my body against her. 

I do not know how long we kissed like that. Her tongue explored, as did my hands, and she was quickly responsive to encourage my touch, shifting this way and that as though she could not get enough. Her own hands, meanwhile, found my small bosom and touched and teased as though my chest was the treasure sort that pirates eternally sought. 

When she finally did withdraw, I was left gasping for breath and flushed with arousal. Even underwater, I knew I was dripping wet, and I lusted for her more than I could ever have imagined. Perhaps it was more sorcery; in that moment, I did not care in the slightest.

“Tell me, at least,” I gasped. “What is your name?” I needed something to cry out in the heat of passion. 

“Elenza.” I nodded. “Please, dearest, I know you are loathe to share yours with a creature such as me; allow me to earn it.” Once again, I found my lips captured by hers. Perhaps this was why sailors vanished to sirens, never to be seen again; why would they ever have wanted to return to land, if they could feel this good?


End file.
